The Breakfast club high school reunion
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: The Breakfast club comes back together for their high reunion.


**I don't own any characters except my own. The Breakfast club belongs to John Hughes and Universal.**

* * *

Tonight was the night of Shermer's high school reunion for the class of 1985. Many people from all over the country were coming to the small Illinois high school that they graduated from and that was especially true for five friends who bonded during one Saturday detention all those years ago. John Bender was still a criminal at heart, but he channeled of his energy into running a local motorcycle shop. Andy Clark had become a world famous wrestler trainer. Brian Johnson had go on to join one of the most famous computer companies in the world, Alison Reynolds became an artist and had a few mainstream works and Claire Standish was still wealthy and has become a socialite.

In spite of how much time had passed since the 80s, they still kept in touch with each other. At Claire's hotel room in Chicago, she was making herself look pretty for the reunion when the phone rang. Feeling curious, Claire answered the phone with "Yes?"

"Ms. Standish, we have a phone call for you." The front desk replied.

 _Is it John or Alison?_ Claire briefly wondered before she said "Put them through."

Then she heard Alison as she greeted with "Hi, Claire! Are you excited for the reunion tonight?"

"Yeah, look at us. I can't believe that you made it to Hollywood." Claire stated.

"I can't believe that Brian is working for that company and that my parents are finally paying attention to me now." Alison muttered.

"At least you're parents got better with time." Claire stated in an envious tone.

"I'm sorry." Alison replied sympathetically.

"Don't be." Claire said as she changed the subject with "Anyway, what do you think the boys are up to right now?"

* * *

Across town in a different hotel room, Andy was getting ready for the reunion in his best suit. He had mixed feelings about the reunion, one hand he was happy to be back and had the chance to see his friends again, on the other hand, Andy was somewhat saddened at the thought that most of his classmates still thinking of him as just a just a wrestler.

 _I thought this would end once I got out of high school, but nope. I'm still the same jock. I guess high school never really ends._ Andy thought to himself.

Then his thoughts interrupted by the sound of the hotel phone ringing.

 _That's odd. I don't remember placing a reminder call with the hotel staff._ Andy thought to himself. Feeling curious, he picked up the phone with a polite "Hello?"

"Mr. Clark? I don't mean to bother you, but you have a call from a Mr. Johnson. He says that he's _the_ Brian Johnson and that he knew you in high school. In fact, he's off to the same reunion as you are." The Hotel clerk explained.

For a moment, Andy was surprised. Then he asked "Is he one the line?"

"Yes, yes he is." The clerk replied.

"Put him on!" An excited Andy exclaimed.

A few seconds later, he heard Brian's voice say "Hey Andy."

"Brian, how's it going? Are you excited for the reunion?" Andy replied.

"Yeah." Brian said before he added "I'm sorry about you and Alison."

"It's fine, it would've never worked out between us and at least we're still friends." Andy replied.

"We're all still friends. Anything exciting happening in your line of work?" Brain asked.

"Well, some of my guys are involved in a wrestling tournament called the 'All Stars.'" Andy answered.

"When is it going to air?" Brian wondered.

"Sometime in June." Andy replied before he changed the subject with "Anyway are you ready for the reunion?"

* * *

Sometime later, the class reunion of 1985 was underway at Shermer high. As graduates arrived they began to catch up and gossip with each other.

As that was happening inside the cafeteria, the ticket lady was waiting for any more guests to arrive in the front entrance of the school. Just as she was starting to get board, she saw several limousine arrive by the front. Just as she wondered who the limos belonged to, the passengers each got of their limos. The first to get out was Andy Clark. The second to follow was Brian Johnson. The third was Alison Reynolds and the last one was Claire Standish. As soon as they saw each other, the group of four hurried over towards each other and hugged.

Then Claire wondered "Where's John?"

No sooner had she asked that question, they heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Andy, Brian, Alison and Claire turned to see John parking his motorcycle.

"John! How have you been?" Claire joyfully called out.

"I've been good. I see you guys have all been doing well." John remarked as he eyed the limos driving off. The former criminal turned motorcycle expert and his friends walked up to the now stunned ticket lady.

After a moment to compose herself, the ticket lady asked "May I help you guys?"

"I'm Andy Clark, this are my friends, Brian, Alison, Claire and John, we all went to high school together and we're here for the reunion." Andy stated.

"Okay, please tell me your surnames." The ticket lady inquired.

"I'm Brian Johnson." Brain spoke up.

"Alison Reynolds, the movie star." Alison stated in a proud manner.

"Claire Standish." Claire added.

"And I'm John Bender." John finished.

"Let me look up your name tags." The ticket lady replied as she began to look through a notebook/folder. After a few minutes, the ticket lady handed the group of five their individual name tags as she said "Enjoy the night and welcome back."

* * *

Andy, Alison, Brian, John and Claire walked inside their old high school as if they were kings and queens returning to their kingdom. At the sight of their old classmates, the rest of guaradites stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at the group of five with a sense of awe. As a crowd formed around Andy, Alison, Brian, John and Claire, the group heard them whispering "Who would've thought that the basket case and the brain would become so famous?"

"Yeah and who would thought they would become friends with the Athlete, the princess and the criminal of all people?"

Andy, Alison, Brian, Claire and John exchanged disapproving glances with each other just as one person whispered "Who would've thought that the criminal would turn around and become friends with the princess and athlete too?"

At this, Claire snapped and said "His _name_ is John and don't you remember that I used to date him?"

As she finished, Claire, her friends and the crowd turned to face the gossiping person who used to be apart of the popular kids like she was. The gossiping graduate was revealed to be a woman named Elise Hudson. Like Claire, her parents were rich, unlike Claire she hadn't become a better person with age.

"But I thought you only dated him to get back at your parents." a confused Elise replied.

That was the wrong thing to say, Claire glared at Elise as she said "I didn't only date John just for that reason."

Claire then turned to Andy, Alison, Brian and John as she added "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

A few minutes later, Andy, Alison, Brian and Claire were waiting for their limos to pick them up while John sat patiently on his motorcycle.

"Don't you miss driving by yourself?" John asked in an almost teasing tone.

"They'll be here any moment." Andy muttered with a hint of annoyance.

As if the drivers somehow heard him, the limos arrived in front of the high school entrance at that moment.

"Perfect timing." Alison remarked in amazement.

"Where to?" Brian asked.

"I know just the place?" John stated with a smile.

* * *

Sometime later, the group of five were enjoying a dinner of shawarma.

"I never tasted it before, but shawarma is delicious." Andy remarked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

The others nodding in agreement as they ate their own meals.

As Alison ate her own food, she said "It's so nice to be having dinner with you guys and not having any paparazzi following me around to spoil the moment."

"You have paparazzi following you around?" John questioned.

Alison nodded her head in shame.

"Wait a minute, if they usually follow you around, then why aren't they following you around tonight?" Claire questioned.

"I don't…"Alison started to say, but then the answer suddenly came to her.

"What if they think I'm at the higher school reunion?" Alison asked.

"Do you think we should call the school and let them know?" Brian questioned.

"Nah." Andy, Claire and John replied at once as John added "Let them deal with it."

"You're only saying that because Elise's comments." Brian replied before he continued with "Still, you and I didn't have the best time in high school, maybe we should let them deal with it as a form of payback."

"Yeah, but they are going to realize that I'm not there anymore and they're going to start looking for me." Alison pointed out.

"Then that means we better get out of here fast." John remarked before he flagged down a server.

"Yes?" The server questioned.

"Can we take our food to go please?" John asked as the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course." The server replied.

"Thanks." Brian called out to the server as he went to get boxes and their check.

* * *

A few minutes later, the server returned with boxes for their meals and their check.

"Excuse me, can we please split the check into separate ones?" Claire asked politely.

"It's no problem." The server replied as he took the check back. When the server came back, the single check had been turned into five.

The group put their meals in the box before they each paid for them. After they each left the server a nice tip, the group of five gathered their food and left the restaurant.

"Where are we going to go now?" Brian wondered.

Claire smiled as she said "I know just the place."

* * *

Sometime later, the group of five were enjoying their meals in Claire's hotel room.

"Thanks for inviting us back to your room." Alison said as she finished her meal.

"No problem." Claire remarked as Andy was flipping through the tv channels. So far, nothing was catching his interest until he reached the news.

"Earlier in the evening, famed actress Alison Reynolds briefly attended her high school reunion before leaving with a group of her former classmates. However, the paparazzi didn't get the memo and kept stalking the school hours after Alison left. The police were called and the paparazzi were arrested." The news reporter announced.

Andy and John burst out laughing, but Brian, Claire and Alison all had looks of guilt on their face.

"What? They had it coming." John defended.

"Sure, the paparazzi are annoying, but I don't want them to end up in jail over a misunderstanding." Alison protested.

"It's not up to you to drop the charges, it's up to Shermer high." Brian reminded her.

Alison looked sad as she said "I just wanted them to stop following me for once, I only to have a moment to myself with you guys."

"Why don't we go back down to Shermer high, explain the whole thing and ask them to drop the charges against them?" Claire offered.

* * *

Awhile later, the group of five arrived at Shermer high as the current principal of the school was talking to the police and trying to the large amount of reporters to leave. As the group of five prepared themselves to fight against the reporters, one of them recognized Alison.

"It's Alison Reynolds!" Cried out one reporter.

With that, the reporters started to take pictures of Alison, but John angrily cried out "Hey, we're here to get your co-workers out of jail!"

Upon hearing that, the reporters grew confused. Then they became angry as one of them asked "Do you set it up for our buddies to go to jail?"

"I wanted them to stop following me." Alison explained.

* * *

Sometime later, the paparazzi were out of jail and agreed not to press charges in return for some pictures of Alison. It was a reunion that the breakfast club would never forget.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
